thesecretofnimhfandomcom-20200214-history
Jenner
"The Thorn Valley Plan is the admiration of idiots and dreamers!" Jenner the Rat. Jenner is the main antagonist from The Secret of NIMH and a Rat of NIMH; he is first seen in the Rose Bush arguing against the Plan concocted by Nicodemus. He was voiced by the late Paul Shenar, who later played Alejandro Sosa. Full Name: Jenner the Rat Personality: Evil, brutal, bloodthristy, merciless, ambitious, arrogant, pompous, vain, murderous, ruthless, cunning, cruel, traitorous, aggressive, hateful, violent, dangerous, villainous, cold-hearted, sneaky, power-hungry, selfish, greedy, irreverent, vicious, simple-thinking, intelligent, quick-tempered, jealous, emotional, nefarious, negative, envious, resentful, judgmental, eccentric, nasty, noisy, erratic, rough Apperance: Slender rat, gray fur, thick black eyebrows, goatee, demonic green eyes, red tunic, pink long-sleeve shirt, black-and-purple cloak, square gold pendant, barefoot Date of Birth: N/A Occupation: Rat of the Thornbush Allies: Sullivan (formerly). Enemies: Justin, Nicodemus, Jonathan Brisby, Mrs. Brisby, Jeremy the Crow, (never met). Height: 45cm Weight: Unknown Eye Color: Golden yellow Hair Color: Gray fur Fate: Deceased The Secret of NIMH Jenner is first seen in the Council of The Rats of NIMH arguing against the Plan and also mentioning how his idea is more beneficial. He is interrupted by Justin and Mr. Ages who presents Mrs. Brisby to the Rats, Jenner and Sullivan but they immediately dismiss her until Justin mentions that she is the wife of Jonathan. At that moment, she is given an apology by Jenner and he also says that the Rats will move her house to the Lee of The Stone. Afterwards, he plots with Sullivan to kill Nicodemus during the moving by cutting the ropes holding up the house to "crush his bones". Jenner is last seen during the move, the moving is taking place in a storm making it more difficult than expected. Jenner then tells Sullivan to cut the ropes on his command but he hesitates and is pushed aside by Jenner; he then sabotages the entire moving by himself killing Nicodemus in the process. Meanwhile, Mrs. Brisby is trying to escape from the cage she was placed in after being captured by the farmer's son during an attempt to drug the cat Dragon to make sure he would not interfere in the moving. She overhears a phone call between the farmer and NIMH (National Institute of Mental Health) saying that they will exterminate the rats the next day. She escapes and informs the rats of their impending danger while Jenner is giving Nicodemus a tribute. Mrs. Brisby then tells all of the rats they will die unless they move to Thorn Valley as soon as possible. Although Jenner claims she is lying, Mrs. Brisby still insists but is attacked by Jenner who is intending to kill her. Justin is alerted of the situation by Sullivan and throws himself between the two; that is until Jenner notices the amulet on Mrs. Brisby and tries to forcibly remove it from her neck, strangling Mrs. Brisby. Justin kicks Jenner off and the two engage in a sword fight. During the fight, Jenner admits to killing Nicodemus but is stabbed by Justin. Justin then takes charge of the rats and tells them that they are travelling to Thorn Valley but Jenner moves to stab him from above. Jenner is then killed by a wounded Sullivan who throws a dagger into his back, Sullivan then succumbs to his injury and dies. Jenner also dies instantly. trivia * He is similar to Star wars villain's Palpatine Count Dooku along with Darth Maul since Palpatine and Count Dooku had minions turn against them Dooku Asajj Ventress Palpatine Darth Vader he is ruthless just like Darth Maul and further more Just like Count Dooku he is a trader since Count Dooku was a Jedi trued Sith and Jenner is a trader just like him and Jenner had a minion as a trader Sullivan and Sullivan just like Asajj Ventress and Darth Vader after they redeemed them self they both died of honor for saving innocent life's. Category:Rats Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Antagonits Category:True villains Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Murderers Category:Main antagonists Category:Wrathful